We respectfully request $34,950 to support the inaugural Quality Improvement in College Health Conference . College health professionals are uniquely positioned to increase utilization of preventive services, promote the formation of healthy behavior patterns, and reduce chronic disease risk for a large segment of the US population. Consistent with health care nationwide, college students often do not receive optimal care and there are inadequate systems to support population-level health; 26,27,47,50 yet, there currently is no formalized national agenda, structure, or strategy to support quality improvement specific to the field of college health. Although there are numerous organizations and resources driving quality improvement nationwide, these efforts have translated to limited adoption or implementation within the field of college health. Consistent with the Institute of Medicine (IOM) report stating between the health care we have and the care we could have lies not just a gap but a chasm,15 the grant proposal team believes that the most effective way to close this chasm across the diverse array of college health delivery systems, and ultimately improve the health outcomes of a large segment of the U.S population, is through systematic QI efforts throughout our field. This two-day conference, with approximately 150 attendees, seeks to close the gap in translating best practices in quality improvement into implementation within the field of college health. Aligned with AHRQ's mission, this conference will lay the ground work to build the capacity and capability of college health professionals to improve the quality, safety efficiency, and effectiveness of health care at institutions of higher education nationwide by providing training on QI methodology, identifying barriers to QI implementation within college health, and developing a national action plan to overcome these barriers.